There are numerous uses for conductive materials in integrated circuitry. However, it is becoming increasingly difficult to form uniform conductive features with increasing levels of integration due to the shrinking dimensions of the features. It is therefore desired to develop new methods of forming conductive features.
An example conductive feature that may be utilized in integrated circuitry is an access line, such as a wordline. Conventional methodology suitable for fabricating access lines at present dimensions may not be suitable for fabricating the lines at the substantially smaller dimensions of future-generation integrated circuitry. Accordingly, it is desired to develop new methods which may be suitable for fabricating electrically conductive lines having dimensions suitable for incorporation into future generations of highly integrated circuitry.